prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Salamander
Baron Salamander is the antagonist of the movie Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. He is a lost member of the Desert Apostles and originally, the right hand man of Dune before Professor Sabark took his place. He was eventually defeated 400 years ago by the very first Pretty Cure, Cure Angie. History First Defeat and Sealing Baron Salamander was once one of Dune's faithful servants before the events of the anime began. During 400 years ago, he was trained with full potential, with Dune's high expectations that he will take over the Earth by turning it into a desert. Dune sent him to France, where he began terrorizing the country until he was defeated by Cure Angie and was sealed inside the abbey on Mount Saint-Michel. Taking over France Final Battle The Cures arrive to stop Baron Salamander and Olivier and split up, Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine going after the Baron while Cure Blossom and Cure Marine stay to fight Olivier. Olivier is able to fight with ease, and attempts to strangle Cure Blossom while she tries to talk to him. Despite their pleas, Olivier can't hear them. After all of Cure Blossom's pleading and her blocking Cure Marine's attack, though, Olivier begins to cry silently. He turns back into a human and then Baron Salamander's true form, a dragon, is released. In their Super Silouhette form, the Cures preform the Heartcatch Orchestra, but they're not strong enough. Olivier grabs the Baron's crystal, which has now turned blue-green, and holds it up in the air while spurring the Cures on. With everyone's power, the Cures are able to defeat Baron Salamander. When the Baron falls, Olivier runs to him. Afraid that he was dead, he starts to cry. The Baron's crystal shatters and is carried away by the wind. Olivier laughs when the Baron curses the Pretty Cure weakly, and then asks him if they can go on another journey. Dune's Mention During Episode 48, Dune mentioned that Baron Salamander is the one who give Yuri's father a mask that Sabaku is wearing, allowing him to take control of his mind to serve Dune. All Stars DX3 Baron Salamander later appeared in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana as one of the movie villains employed by an unknown evil person on its purpose to get an item called the Prism Flower. Unlike the other revived villains, he wasn't revived and was offered to work for them. Unknowingly for them, he was playing along with them to find out the main villain's motive. Relationships *Dune- he was once Dune's right hand man until Sabaku came along. After he was defeated 400 years ago, Dune learned a young boy unsealed him and decided to give him a task to give Yuri's father the mask Sabaku is wearing. Trivia *Baron Salamander is the only movie villain who is canonically accepted in the anime series. This is due to his tie in with the Pretty Cures and his leader. *His design is based on the character Erik, from the novel The Phantom of the Opera. Gallery doremiheartcatchprecure.jpg|Baron in opening Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Movie characters Category:Villains